In conventional flexible order transaction systems in manufacturing, splitting an order that is already in progress is possible but limited to occurring at one particular stage in the production process. For example, if a production process involves 10 steps P1-P10, an order may be split at one particular step, for example, P5. At the conclusion of each step, a production management system may receive reporting regarding the status of processing up to that point—the conclusion of each step thereby termed “reporting points.” The step or reporting point where an order is split is mapped to a step/reporting point in the new child order resulting from the split and a quantity is transferred to the new child order. This mapping is limited to a single pair of corresponding steps/reporting points between the two processes. Successfully processed yield and as yet unprocessed work-in-process (WIP) quantities may be transferred but conventional systems limit the transfer of WIP to only the amount available in the original parent order at the step/reporting point where the order split occurs—referred to as “hard splitting” of the WIP. Conventional flexible order transaction systems do not provide the ability to perform at one time the splitting of an in progress production order at multiple reporting points across the production process. Even the split at one reporting point in the process is limited to the quantity of WIP available at that reporting point in the original parent order.
Several existing conventional flexible order transaction systems incorporate split order functionality for production orders but do not provide for a single splitting of an in progress order at multiple reporting points of the production process. They include the SAP® Production Planning Module for Production Orders, the SAP® Production Planning Module for Process Industries Module, and lost split functionality in the Oracle® Shop Floor Management 11i system. These conventional systems limit a single split order to the transfer of work-in-process (WIP) items at only one point in the production process not at multiple points throughout the process. These conventional systems also limit the transfer of WIP to only the quantity available at the point where the order is split.
Providing greater flexibility in splitting already in progress production orders is important for a number of reasons. Unexpected capacity constraints can be overcome by splitting the order to take advantage of parallel processing on separate equipment when it is available. The greatest efficiency in solving these constraints exists where the split can occur at several reporting points in the process and where the transfer of WIP is more flexible than the “hard splitting” as described above. Greater efficiency may also be realized by dividing lots into efficient production lot sizes. For example, in semiconductor manufacturing after wafers are cut into die, a lot may be split into more manageable assembly lots. More flexibility in splitting an order (i.e., the lot) can improve and expedite the creation of orders or lots with more manageable processing sizes. For example, a portion of an order can be expedited to match customer demand if a fraction of the order is needed immediately. Improved flexibility in splitting an order can also be used to split good material from material requiring reprocessing (reworking) in order to expedite product delivery. Similarly, flexible splitting of an order can allow separation of orders based on the grade of material determined during processing. Flexible splitting of an in progress order may also allow the transfer of WIP to multiple points in a different process structure of a child order.